


The Penalty Box

by ladyofreylo



Series: Modern AU Reylo [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hockey, Humor, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Starwars - Freeform, happilyeverafter, happyending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey meets hockey player Kylo Ren when he throws a fit during an adult league game.  She can't understand why he loses it, until she finds out he runs a youth program for at-risk kids who don't have the means to play hockey.  He is tired of privileged adults who commit to nothing while "his" kids go without.  When the rink cuts the kids' hockey program, Rey agrees to help this volatile man with his project.  He will succeed if he can keep that Kylo temper under control.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Modern AU Reylo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757101
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	The Penalty Box

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of child poverty, mothers in jail. No depiction of either in the story. Just mentions.  
> Also, this story is the prequel to Drop the Puck. Check it out if you love hockey and Reylo. Or even if you don't love hockey... I think they are so cute together on the ice.

The first time Rey saw Kylo Ren, he slammed his hockey helmet on the ice with enough force to bust the thing into pieces. He yelled in frustration as his team, the Knights of Ren, played like they didn’t remember anything about hockey.

Rey turned to her teammate and friend, Rose. “What’s his problem? It’s just a beer league game.”

Gwen spoke up over Rey’s shoulder. She rained popcorn down on Rose and Rey. “He takes it seriously.” She crunched another handful. “I think it’s an act. People come to watch this asshole rage like an idiot.”

Rey watched the tall, dark-haired, sweaty man retrieve his helmet. He must have sensed her. He suddenly looked across the ice right at her, helmet in gloved hand.

The Knights lost to the Rebels that night. The giant, angry man cut the ice with quick, vicious strides as he headed for the exit. He wedged his stick into a spot by the stands and waited for the rest of the team to step off the ice. “What was that?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Rey watched the other team members shrug and mumble. No one had been taking the game seriously enough for this guy. She felt the hair on her neck rise as he turned his hard gaze to her. He scowled at her. She almost felt him ask her what the fuck she was looking at. 

Rey looked away first, but out of her peripheral vision, she saw the man rip off a glove, rake his dark hair, and grab his stick. He stomped out of the rink, impossibly tall on his skates, and headed for the beer league men’s locker room.

Who was this guy? Rey could not imagine someone being so intense about a friendly game of hockey.

Rey paid the ten bucks for a session of stick and puck, put her skates, gloves, and helmet on. She headed for the South rink. Out on the ice, she swished and swirled, grabbing a puck from the bucket and stickhandling from one end of the rink to the other. She shot the puck hard into the empty net. There was not one soul out with her. Rey loved the feeling of being on the ice by herself, challenging herself to skate strong with long strides, taking the puck up and down and winging it into an open net with no goalie to stop her. Her breath blew out in long puffs of steam. She was free, unencumbered by equipment, not bothered by other players or rules.

Rey heard the door clang open as someone else stepped onto the ice. He was also without the usual protective equipment hockey players used in games. He had the required helmet and gloves on. He was very tall on skates. He skated around with the longest push-offs Rey had ever seen. He was light, swift and furious. The man fished a puck out of the bucket and skated fast, stickhandling it quickly and efficiently. The technique was incredible. Rey found herself watching with her mouth hanging open. The man swung his long stick with great fury and the puck sizzled into the net. She was glad she hadn’t been the target of that slapshot.

He gathered the puck back onto the center of his stick blade, precisely where it should be. He sprinted up and down, pushing it back and forth. Rey shot her own puck into the boards with a huge thunk.

The man skated toward her at a blistering speed. She refused to blink or move out of his way. With these male hockey players, women couldn’t blink, or the boys would laugh at them forever for being a girl. If a woman hockey player took a puck in the foot or shin, well, that was just too bad. There was no crying in hockey.

He snow-plowed her. She already knew who she’d be looking at when he stopped. The intense one from the Knights of Ren. He’d just played a full game and here he was buzzing around the ice like a madman.

Rey remembered his name. Kylo Ren.

“Hey,” he said, breathing puffs of icy air at her. “I saw you at our game. I’m Kylo.” He pulled his big glove off and offered his hand.

Rey did the same. “Rey,” she said, shaking his huge hand. Hers was tiny in comparison.

“Ray? Like Raymond?”

Rey laughed. “No, like Rey of Sunshine. It’s R. E. Y. It’s Kylo, not Kyle?

“Yep,” he said. “Kylo Ren. Wanna race?”

“Sure,” she said, putting her gloves back on. “With or without sticks?”

He skated away. “Go!” He was laughing.

“Shit,” she said and hustled to keep up with him. He was doing monsters, skating to each line on the ice, then skating back to goal and starting over. That drill was killer on the legs. Rey bit her lip and pushed herself hard to catch up. It was futile. He was waiting for her by the goal after the last run. Her legs were on fire. He didn’t even seem to be breathing hard. The jerk.

“Pretty good for a girl,” he said, grinning.

“You think girls can’t play hockey?” Kylo Ren was on dangerous ground, here. Rey’s teeth were gritted. She had no time for these macho dickwaters who thought girls were weak.

He held up his hands. “Never said that.”

Rey took her stick and skated a puck to the center. “Face-off, Ren. Right here and right now.”

He skated toward her. “Better say no checking because I will drop you like a rock out here. You are going to get an elbow by accident. I can’t clean check you.”

Rey said nothing. She bent low with her hands poised on her stick. She’d been a forward since she was a Mini-Mite at five years old. Skating since she was three. Hockey family.

Kylo slid into position. He was huge. He bent as low as he could. “On count of three, Rey of Sunshine. One, two…” He grabbed the puck from her, gave her a tiny shove with his forearm, and skated off.

Rey reeled back from the slight hit. He was strong as hell. She didn’t even have time to think. “Fucking cheater,” she shouted.

He shrugged. “All’s fair in beer league.”

She skated up to him, furious. “It is not. There are actual rules, you fucker. Rematch. Do it right this time. Unless you are scared of losing.”

That did it. Kylo Ren unsnapped the bands holding his helmet on. He ripped it off his head. His wavy black hair drifted on his shoulders. He shook his head like a big bear.

Rey’s breath caught. He was magnificent. Gorgeous. His dark whiskey eyes were flashing at her.

“I was having fun with you, Miss Sunshine. But I can be serious.” He came closer, his breath misting the air around her. “So very serious. Let’s go again, then.”

Rey pulled her own helmet off. She pressed her lips together and refused to back down from this man’s challenge. “Fine, don’t fucking cheat. I’m a serious…” she emphasized the word… “hockey player.”

“Fine,” he said. “Serious, it is.” He dropped his helmet on the ice. Rey did the same.

They lined up again for a face-off. Rey loved the beauty of that position. Elbows out, bent over, sticks poised, face-to-face, win that puck. No helmets. Dangerous but more intimate. They breathed on one another. Rey watched Kylo’s face. He didn’t move, didn’t blink; he showed full concentration, looking into Rey’s eyes. She should be looking at the puck but could not pull her eyes away from his. If she didn’t stop focusing on his lips—which were soft and full—she would lose. She thought suddenly of a kiss on the ice, warm lips, cold noses. What was wrong with her? This was hockey, not a date.

She counted through gritted teeth. They crashed sticks together on three. Rey was ready for this giant on skates. She pulled the puck and knocked it between those big Kylo Ren feet. She nipped around him and stole it.

Kylo skated to her on one foot, waving the other foot in the air. He skidded to a stop. “Slick,” he said, nodding with grudging respect. “You are a serious hockey player.”

“Huh,” she said. “Told you.”

He took a glove off again and tucked his helmet under his arm. He held out his hand. “Get a drink with me.” He wasn’t really asking so much as waiting for her to take the outstretched paw. Rey debated. To gain some time, she picked up her own helmet and took off her glove. She rubbed her nose, which had gotten a bit frosty, though the rest of her was glowing.

Rey met Kylo’s eyes. His hand didn’t waver, his gaze was steady. How did he know she had no one in her life? Why would he make such an assumption about her?

“I don’t normally…” Rey started.

“It’s a drink in a rink bar, Rey. You don’t have to marry me,” he said impatiently.

Startled, she actually laughed. “Maybe I want to marry you.” She couldn’t resist a little taunt. He was quite delicious, though baiting him might not be the wisest move.

Kylo moved not one muscle, not a flicker, but he managed to convey a full range of dangerous emotion. She thought he might toss her over his shoulder and skate off with her. His hand shook slightly—that was it. Rey dropped her eyes to the hand and reached out. She placed her hand in his and skated with him to the edge of the rink.

He helped her step off the ice, as if she needed it, which she didn’t. It was nice, though. His hand was strong and solid.

Rey met Kylo in the lounge. He grabbed a couple of beers from Hux, the guy who was always manning the counter and bar. Rey watched Kylo twist the cap off and down a big swallow.

“So,” he said. “Do you?”

Rey stared at him. “Do I what?”

He set his beer down. “Want to marry me?”

“I would never marry a man who named a team after himself. What is with the Knights of Ren thing anyway?”

Kylo laughed. “Not my choice. It’s been a running joke on the team. My buddy Poe thought we were serious and sent the paperwork to the USA Hockey organization with that damn name on it. They were making fun of me for getting so pissed in games.” He chugged another long swallow.

“Why do you get upset about beer league games, Kylo Ren?”

He shrugged. “My teammates act like they don’t remember how to play half the time. Missing passes, going off-sides, banging the puck into the goal posts. What is that about? I don’t want to play half-assed games of hockey. If we work hard and focus, we can be excellent and win.”

Rey agreed with him, but he seemed a bit zealous about a beer league. “You look like you’re going nuts on the ice. You’re throwing your helmet and having fits. It’s a miracle it isn’t broken.”

“Oh, it is. I have a second one. No worries, I will get it fixed.”

Rey shook her head. “But, really, doesn’t getting that upset stress you out? Screaming and yelling? Being mad at the hapless dudes on your team? I mean, it’s not that serious.”

Kylo set his bottle down with a thunk. “And you were out there on the ice telling me you are a serious hockey player. I wasn’t taking you seriously, etc. etc. What was that?”

“Women in hockey are not taken seriously,” Rey said.

“I realize that.”

“So when you cheated…” Rey pointed a finger at him.

He groaned and put his head in his hand.

“No, you did cheat, Kylo Ren. And you sprayed me with ice. And you speed skated at me at 100 miles an hour….”

“Exaggerations, all,” Kylo said, with a flip of his hand. “I am not capable of 100 miles an hour.”

“Ha, but you cop to the other actions?”

Kylo shot her a look. “I was having some fun.” He paused for a second, watching Rey sip her beer. He lifted his bottle and then set it back down again. “Look, in my opinion, there are a lot people on these teams with too much privilege. They take playing hockey for granted. They don’t know what it’s like to want to play and can’t because they can’t afford fees or gear. They don’t work hard. They just show up and get drunk and act like fools.” 

“It’s supposed to be a fun ‘beer league.’ We aren’t NHL players.” Rey played with the napkin under her bottle. “Do you think your team can’t have fun? They can’t mess around in a game?”

“They can, but what’s the point? I want a team that works on skills. Let’s be athletes, not goofballs.”

“Serious competition. You are not at the right level in USA Hockey league for that. You’d have to find a team that could move up in the designations—and be more than just beer league.”

“Working on it,” he said shortly.

“OK,” Rey said. “Fine. That’s your end goal, but the others on the team may not care.”

Kylo shrugged. “They better get with the fucking program or get out.”

Rey was amazed. This guy was a hard-core hockey dude. Maybe he should have been an NHL player.

Kylo suddenly leaned forward to look closely at Rey. “I saw you watching the game. You’re very pretty, Rey. You have beautiful eyes. Are your lips naturally that color? You have makeup on?” He studied her. “No, none. I see your freckles.”

Rey pursed her lips. “Don’t try to sweet-talk me, Ren. I am a hockey player and am immune to your ridiculous attempts to flirt with me. Of course, I’m not wearing makeup. I just got off the ice. I’m sweaty.”

“And hot,” he offered, not at all phased by Rey’s resistance. He smiled at her. A full-blown, fuck-me-now smile.

Rey had a hard time keeping up the tough-girl appearance. She hadn’t seen the Kylo Ren smile before. It transformed his face from being serious, pensive, almost brooding into saucy, delighted, and so sexy. His eyes lit up and he gave her an audacious little wink. He was so bad. Who was this dude?

“Um,” she said, having no further thoughts that could be said aloud.

Kylo leaned in close and crooked a long finger at Rey. She leaned in too, unable to stop herself. “Miss Rey of Sunshine, I’d like to see you again soon—on or off the ice. Right now, I need to go home and rest. I have a fucker of a day tomorrow or else…” He let that one hang in the air for her to interpret. 

She breathed in. “I would enjoy that,” she said.

Kylo Ren called Rey the next day to invite her to what he termed his “second job.”

“Which is?” Rey asked.

“You didn’t hear? I am the new coordinator for the At-Risk Youth Hockey program at Crystal Arena. It’s coaching plus administrative crap plus a huge headache almost-volunteer thing. I could use another person on the ice. Feel like helping tonight?” He told her that the program had just a few kids, but it was growing quickly.

Rey paused. She wondered what Kylo would be like with children. He was pretty rough on his adult team.

He heard her slight hesitation. “I don’t throw my helmet at the kids,” he said, dryly.

“I’m sure you don’t. Do you have any girls in the program?”

“Yes, I do. I had two last time. I hope they return. We could use a woman to guide them and let them know hockey is not just for boys.”

In the end, Rey agreed. She just couldn’t resist helping hockey girls.

Rey arrived early at the rink to warm up and saw a guy with a Knights of Ren jacket sitting on the bench and pulling his skates on.

Rey walked up to where he was seated. “You guys got jackets? Kylo said it was a mistake name.” Rey stuck out her hand. “I’m Rey Jackson.”

“Poe Dameron,” the fellow shook her hand. “It is a joke name and I am the guilty party. Nice to meet you. Did you get recruited by the man himself?”

“Yes, and you?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “I am, in Kylo’s words, forever indebted to him for being an idiot.” He tied his skates. “I don’t mind, though. It’s for a great cause.”

“I don’t know much about it,” Rey said. “I just come to play beer league games with my team.”

Poe straightened. “Kylo resurrected an old program that had almost gone down the tubes. It’s for kids who don’t usually get to play hockey.”

Rey nodded. Youth hockey was quite expensive to play and only those with money and means were on teams.

Poe continued. “You know, in his off-ice life, Kylo is the executive of a student success center on the north end of the city. The Leia Organa, something, Center of Power. Or, Empowerment, something like that. It’s for kids who have really tough lives—parents in jail or on drugs, poverty, and lots of despair.”

“That’s kind of a rough area,” Rey said. “I definitely don’t go that way very often.”

“Yeah, the city all but abandoned those neighborhoods. They don’t give a shit about the people who live there. School district is crap. And it looks like a bomb hit some neighborhoods. It’s a real big mess.” He stopped. “Listen to me. Kylo would be proud. I can recite his whole speech from memory. Don’t know the name of the damn success center, but I got the rest…”

“Good for him. Not a lot of people think about that side of town. We just avoid it.”

“Kylo’s the man,” Poe said with a shake of his head. “He’s something. Now he’s gotten this program at Crystal going and bringing some of his after-school kiddos to play hockey.”

Sure enough, the double doors opened with a blast of freezing air. A couple of kids trooped in with Kylo behind them. They all had makeshift bags and beat-up sticks. But they looked happy to be there.

“Locker room 8, boys. Girls in 1. No mingling,” Kylo said. “I will be in to help in a few.”

Rey melted on the spot, looking at the young girls with purple-taped sticks.

Kylo walked up to Rey. “Hey, thanks for stopping by to help,” he said.

She touched his arm. “My pleasure. What a great thing you are doing.”

Kylo looked like he might blush. “Well, thanks. Thanks. Um, girls? Is that ok?”

Rey beamed at him with her full-on smile and watched his eyes widen. She laughed. “I’m on it. Girls locker room. See you out there.”

Rey heard him growl at Poe as she walked away. He was asking what intel Poe had leaked. A huge bubble of joy rose up inside her. Hockey girls and a sexy dude player. Nothing better.

Kylo’s coaching style on the ice promoted fun and good sportsmanship—and lot of drills. Rey watched him gently coach the kids with advice and pep talks. It was so different from his actions with the adult players. Rey could not understand why Kylo was so volatile with his own team.

The man was a mystery. One minute he was goofing around with kids hanging off his arms and tucked around his legs, the next he was watching Rey with an intensity that made her shiver. She realized that he wanted her. He kept the desire tamped down while running drills and scrimmages, but the heat simmered when she caught him looking at her.

Rey wondered what it would be like to share her bed with this big man. She hadn’t had a lot of action recently. With the break-up of a long-term relationship, she hadn’t been interested. But she might be now. Rey watched Kylo skate with the kids. He had a nice firm butt and those long, long legs. His chest and arms were powerful—and big hands encased in giant hockey gloves. She imagined what he could do with his hands. Then she ran smack into little Obi, who fell flat on his back and lay like an upended turtle. Rey helped him up and dusted the snow off him. Kylo and Poe watched with her.

Kylo skated over, shaking his head. “Please do not check the young ones, Rey of Sunshine.” He gave her an evil grin as she spluttered. Poe saluted her with his stick.

That’s what Rey got for imagining herself banging around the bedroom, legs wrapped around Kylo and mouth glued to his. He would not be one of those tentative kissers. He would eat her everywhere.

Frankly, Rey was ready to get off the ice when the buzzer sounded. It was way too hot out on the rink. She needed to go home and have some Rey-time. A bath. A glass of wine. A helping hand. Maybe a thick finger or two. Preferably his. She really had to stop thinking like that.

The rink was chaos when the kids were ready to leave. Other youth leagues had practice and the whole rink rang with voices—kids, parents, coaches.

Kylo herded his brood out the door toward a big van. “Ani, make sure everyone gets their stuff in. Be right there,” he shouted. He turned back to Rey, who was ready to leave as well.

“Thank you,” he said. “Even if you did run my little star player down.”

Rey blushed, considering the thoughts that had led her to knock Obi down. “My pleasure,” she said.

Kylo laughed. The sound danced lightly on Rey’s sensitive nerve endings. “Let’s do something on our own next time.” He looked to his left. Rey looked as well. She had no idea what he was looking for. Then he looked to the right for a moment, scanning the area.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“This,” he said. He bent down and touched his lips to hers briefly, softly. It was a mere brush. A butterfly kiss. Rey looked up at Kylo. 

“Oh,” she said. It came out a sweet, soft sigh.

“You shouldn’t be checking out the merchandise while skating with the kiddos, Rey of Sunshine.” He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “But I’m glad you like me.”

Rey felt the blush rising. “You are impossible.”

“Don’t I know,” he called while walking away.

After sitting at work, writing yet another damn grant proposal, Rey went home to an empty apartment and wandered around. She finally summoned up enough nerve to call Kylo. She was a hockey player. She could make a fucking phone call to see if the kids had fun or … whatever. He answered gruffly on the second ring. He sounded like he was still at work. There was a hum of activity.

“Hang on, Rey,” he said. “Let me get back to my office where it’s quiet. Obi, I swear if you don’t put that crayon down… No, not up your nose, man. Holdo, where are you? Tell this boy to stop with the crayons.” Rey heard a door close and a creak from a chair. “That child is going to be the death of me.”

“I could run him down again for you,” Rey said.

“I’m gonna let you,” Kylo said, with a big sigh. “What a day. And it’s not over yet.”

“You are working late?”

“Kind of. I would have called you, but I have this fucking award thing to do tonight. I don’t really want to go. Get dressed up in an uncomfortable suit with a noose…I mean… tie around my neck.”

“Poor Kylo Ren,” Rey said.

“Hey, you wouldn’t want to go, would you? Be my date?” He sounded pathetically eager.

“With an offer like that, what girl could refuse? Be still, my heart.”

“All right, all right. I’m just a big dumb hockey player, not a fucking romantic. Want to? Say yes. You can wear something nice with makeup and jewelry.”

“Which is my equivalent of a noose,” Rey said. “Can I wear skates and shin guards?”

“No, if I can’t, you can’t.”

Rey started pouring a glass of wine. “Let’s both go to the rink instead.”

“Now you’re talking. I heard that cork pop. Get yourself dressed and pour me a glass. I will be there in an hour.”

“Ok,” Rey smiled into the phone. “Texting my address now. Hey, who is getting the award?”

Kylo paused for a moment. “Uh, I am. See you soon.”

Rey said, “What?” into the phone, but he had already hung up.

Kylo Ren arrived on Rey’s doorstep an hour later, big as life and twice as handsome. His black suit fit to perfection, though his tie was askew. Rey was tempted to straighten it for him but felt that might be too intimate a gesture. Instead, she invited him in. Kylo took up a lot of space. Her apartment seemed too crowded and hot with him in it. Rey handed him a delicate glass of wine, and she imagined he could break it into bits with a squeeze. He started to take a sip and stopped his hand in mid-air.

“I’m an asshole,” he said.

Rey busted out laughing. “What?”

“No, I mean, you look so beautiful, and I didn’t say anything.”

“You want to tell me I clean up good for a hockey player?” Rey stepped forward.

Kylo cocked his head to one side. “No, I want to say that you are the loveliest woman I have ever met.” He set his glass down. “I’d like to kiss you. In fact, I’d like to do more, but I have this award thing, you see.” He stepped forward and slipped his arm around Rey’s waist. She moved closer and put her arms on his shoulders.

“Kiss me for now, then. We will see what kind of awards you get later.”

With a low growl, he said, “I swear I’m going to mess up that makeup.”

Rey touched his face with her hand. “Later…”

Kylo bent and touched his lips to Rey’s in another delicate kiss. His soft mustache tickled her lips. She groaned and slid a hand up to his neck to brush the ends of his hair. He deepened the kiss, slipping his warm tongue out to taste Rey’s lips. She opened her mouth and he surged inside with a groan. The kiss was out of control. Kylo was hungry and feasted on her. Then he broke away.

“Aw, shit,” he said. “I’m sorry. Your makeup…”

Rey looked up at him. He had some lipstick on his full lips. She doubted she had any left on hers. His mustache had probably scrubbed it off.

“Easy to repair,” she said. “You have it on you, too.”

“That’s fine. Marks me as yours,” he said, trying to wipe his lips with his hand.

Rey helped Kylo clean the lipstick off his face. He kept trying to steal more kisses from her, but she laughed and ducked him.

It turned out that Kylo Ren was receiving an award from the Chamber of Commerce for his work with the Leia Organa Student Empowerment Center. Rey watched him amble on stage and hold up the award. He looked embarrassed to be there. He stared at it for a moment, then looked up at the photo of himself projected on the overhead.

“That’s Obi,” he said. “Well, and me, of course.” He scratched his beard for a second. Rey was enchanted by this man’s humble demeanor. “We hope Obi got home safely tonight and is tucked in bed. You see, he has been passed around a lot from house to house. His mom is in jail, though we don’t call it that to his face. He’s only seven. His caseworker tells Obi his mom is on a long trip. Obi lives with his Granny sometimes, but then his Auntie—his Tee-Tee—takes him when Granny doesn’t feel well. His father lives down in Naboo, but he has a new family and Obi’s presence causes friction. Obi wants to do well in school, but he has no one to advocate for him when he is there. It’s hard to get permission slips signed by a guardian when you don’t know where you will be sleeping tonight.” Kylo paused.

“Obi comes to us after school. He eats a snack, plays a little b-ball with his buddies, then we make him do homework, which he doesn’t much care for.” 

Rey smiled at that. She could imagine that little guy putting up a fight.

“He was trying to put crayons up his nose tonight so we all would be entertained.” The crowd laughed. Kylo started to speak but laughed as well. “He’s something else. Obi also wants to play hockey, so once a week we go to the rink, put on our gear, and shoot some pucks.” Kylo looked out at the crowd. “Without help from grants, funders, and other generous donations, Obi would have no snacks, no b-ball, no hockey gear, and no crayons for his nose. I am simply the one who pounds the pavement to find the funds to make that possible. This is for Obi and all the others like him. Thank you so much.”

The entire crowd stood and clapped. Rey felt a few tears pop up into her eyes. Kylo stepped off the stage and homed in on her. She hugged him tightly. Rey barely knew this man and already she was proud of him. Proud to know him. Happy that he was able to help kids like Obi.

Back at home, Rey kissed Kylo in the doorway immediately. She couldn’t keep her hands off him for any longer. He lifted her easily. She fulfilled her fantasy of wrapping her legs around him and slamming her mouth against his. His mustache tickled her face. She wanted to gnaw on him.

“Bedroom,” she said, tearing her mouth from his.

“Yes,” he ducked back and captured her lips in tiny, soft kisses. “Where?”

“Left,” she said.

He carried her inside and kissed her deeply as she slid down his body to her tiptoes. Kylo unzipped Rey’s dress while she worked on his buttons. His jacket landed on the chair by the vanity. Her dress puddled on the floor. She yanked at Kylo’s belt, while he popped her bra. They could not get undressed fast enough. Rey shoulder-checked Kylo onto the bed. He fell back with his pants, socks, and shoes still on. She jumped on top of him and pressed herself against him. Her hard nipples grazed his chest, and he pulled her upwards. His big hands firmly held her legs in place while he positioned her up to his waiting mouth. With one long finger, Kylo pushed aside Rey’s panties and dipped the tip of his tongue inside her. He circled her clit gently. A moan escaped Rey’s lips. He teased her until she cried out.

She pulled on the side of her panties. “Rip them,” she panted. “Just rip them.” Kylo grabbed the fabric on one side of Rey’s underwear and tore them apart. Then he ripped the other side and threw the panties off the bed. “Yes,” Rey said.

Rey moaned again as Kylo’s mouth found her full on. She rode his face while his soft tongue licked her everywhere. He slid two fingers inside her and she came hard, harder than she had ever done before.

He rolled her off him and kicked his pants, shoes, and socks completely off. Then he tugged her to the end of the bed, knelt, and buried his face between her legs again.

“Isn’t it your turn?” she asked, trying to nudge him away.

“No,” he said, raising his head briefly. His eyes were full of promise. “Still your turn.”

Rey enjoyed another deep orgasm with this beautiful man. He left her no room to gather her wits. She didn’t have time to think or to worry or to concentrate. She didn’t have to make herself come thinking of something sexy. She just fell into the sensation, hot and wet, soft and warm. Kylo’s tongue and lips did things to her that she had never experienced before.

Rey was completely limp with satisfaction. Kylo lay next to her and ran his big hands all over her body, running his thumbs across her nipples. He replaced his thumbs with his mouth and Rey’s desire rushed back. This time, she pushed him on his back and wrapped a hand around his dick.

Kylo groaned as Rey took him in her mouth and sucked. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled gently. Suddenly, he growled and flipped her over on her back. He opened her legs and settled between them.

“Hard,” she said, looking up at him.

Kylo took a shuddering breath. “Yes, my Rey, yes.” He positioned himself and pushed into her quickly and fully.

Rey caught her own breath as he fucked her fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around him. He was strong and huge, muscular from so much hockey. Rey reached down and put her hands on his ass to pull him in. He went deeper than she thought possible. Then he pulled out and said, “Turn over.”

Rey got on her knees and Kylo pushed into her from behind. He thrust long and slow and wrapped a long arm around her to touch her clit. The combination was intoxicating, and Rey cried out. She came hard and fast and almost collapsed, belly down on the bed, but Kylo’s big hands firmly held Rey’s hips so he could push deep into her.

When Rey cried out his name, Kylo lost his control. He slammed into her hard, once, twice, and the last time, groaning. They collapsed together on the bed, breathing deep.

In Rey’s ear, Kylo murmured, “So good, so, so good.”

Rey had to agree.

Rey and Kylo spent that night together and the next one and the next. They were at her place or his. They couldn’t seem to get enough of one another. However, hockey called and the two of them trooped off to meet friends and teammates at the rink.

Rey met up with her teammates, the Herricanes, for a practice. They took their bags to the women’s locker room to put on their equipment. They had rented the South rink for the hour and a half practice. The Knights of Ren were on the North, though Kylo had suggested a scrimmage after an hour. Rey was asking her teammates if they wanted to meet up with the gentlemen, when she heard a loud noise outside the door.

She opened the heavy metal door to see Kylo stomping off down the hall. He was clearly upset. Poe was walking quickly after Kylo, calling his name.

“Kylo, wait up. What happened?” Poe stopped when Kylo turned around.

His voice was deadly. “They canceled it.” He glared at the paper in his hand. “No, worse, they took away from me.”

Rey asked, “What, babe? What did who take away?”

Kylo kept walking. He shouted over his shoulder. “Not now, Rey.” Poe was on his heels.

Rey kicked off the one skate she had pulled on and ran after the two men. “Poe, what’s going on?”

Poe said, “Crystal took the youth program. Fucking Unkar Snoke, that asshole.”

Rey and Poe skidded to a halt behind Kylo who was banging on the program office door. “Open up, Snoke,” Kylo said loudly.

“Kylo,” Rey said, touching his arm. 

He shook Rey off. “No, Rey, this is fucking ridiculous.”

“A little quieter, babe. There are kids in the lobby.”

Snoke opened the door. “Ah, Ren, hello.”

“What the fuck is this?” Kylo waved the letter at Snoke.

“Lower your voice, Mr. Ren.” Snoke opened the door wider. “Perhaps we can discuss this inside.”

Kylo stalked in through the door and Snoke shut it.

Poe and Rey stood looking at one another.

“I knew it,” Poe said.

“What is going on?” Rey asked.

“Snoke pulled Kylo off the youth program.”

“Why?”

Kylo yanked the door open and it hit the wall with a resounding crash.

“That’s why.” Poe nodded at Kylo, who balled the paper up and threw it into the trash. Kylo continued down the hall at a breakneck speed.

“He has tantrums on the ice with you guys,” Rey said.

“And Snoke doesn’t want the kids exposed to that temper. Kylo is a huge guy, especially on skates. Snoke must think that Kylo will yell at the kids or throw his helmet and parents will get spooked.”

“Shit,” Rey said. “Oh, shit. I told him…”

Poe touched her arm. “Don’t worry about it. You can’t tell him anything. Kylo has to learn the hard way. Every single time.”

Rey hit the locker room and threw her equipment back into her bag. She pulled on her shoes and headed out the door. Kylo was standing at the end of the hallway, hockey gear next to him, leaning against the wall. Rey pulled her bag up next to him. Without a word, they left the arena, put their stuff in Kylo’s truck, and got in.

Rey sat in the seat next to Kylo quietly. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped away from her. She bit her lip and pulled her hand back.

Kylo slammed the steering wheel with his hands a couple of times, hard enough to make Rey’s hands hurt. He put his arms on the wheel and his head dropped.

He slammed the wheel again. “That asshole fired me from a volunteer job. I can’t fucking believe it.”

“What did he say?”

Kylo looked over at Rey with an angry expression. “That I couldn’t control my temper. That I had too many outbursts during games. That my teammates wouldn’t fucking back me up when Snoke asked about my ability to deal with kids. I deal with kids every single day of the week.” He laughed without humor. “It’s the adults I fucking hate.”

Rey didn’t know what else to say. Kylo started the truck and drove her to her house.

“Do you want to be alone or do you want to come in?” she asked.

He raised his eyes to hers. “I don’t fucking know.”

Rey reached out a hand. He took it. “Come in, then.”

“I am not going to be…”

“Shut the hell up,” Rey interrupted. “You can be however you are. Always.” She squeezed his hand.

She watched her big tall bear of a guy stalk inside, pull off his coat, and throw himself on her couch. Rey poked Kylo’s shoulder. “Sit up a little,” she said.

She placed his head on her lap and stroked his soft hair, while he stared into space, clearly wrestling with Snoke’s decision.

Kylo’s lips pursed and he pressed them together lightly. He sat up suddenly and turned to face Rey.

“Am I that bad?” he asked.

Rey looked at Kylo’s face and hesitated.

“Fuck it, Rey, tell me the truth. Don’t fucking sugar-coat it,” he pleaded.

“Yes,” Rey said.

“Oh, fuck,” he said, folding in on himself. “I’m not. Really. I’m just…” He waved his arms.

“Angry?”

“No,” Kylo spit out.

Rey raised her brows at him.

“Yes, but something else, too.” He seemed to be searching for the words. “Passionate. Caring.”

“Intense, out-of-control,” Rey said. “Even abusive at times.”

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up. “I am not. I am none…”

Again, Rey’s expression stopped him. “I am intense, yes. I will agree to that one. But I am not out-of-control. I am not abusive…?” He ended with a question.

“Yeah, you are, Kylo Ren. You are not a nice guy sometimes.”

He jumped up and stare to pace. He pointed at finger at Rey. “Nice does not win games.”

“Fuck winning,” she said, pleasantly. “Enjoy the game.”

He stared at her and then rolled his eyes. “That’s what losers say.”

Rey stood up, grabbed Kylo’s shirt, and pulled his face down to hers. “If you don’t change your mindset, you are not going to have a team. You have already lost the kids’ program. I’m telling you that you will lose more. Is that what you want?”

He stood up to his full height and glowered at her. A lesser woman might have taken a step back. Rey stepped forward. “What’s the point of playing hockey if it is not fun? Yes, be serious. Yes, try to win. But don’t browbeat everyone in the process. Knock it the fuck off.”

“Nice does not get my kids what they need to succeed,” he said, sitting on the couch again.

Rey realized suddenly that Kylo thought he had to be a mean bastard for a higher purpose.

Rey sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head on his shoulder. “I think, Kylo, your approach is producing the exact opposite of what you want to achieve.”

“I am who I am, baby,” he said. “If you or anyone else doesn’t like it, well…”

“Then you have to choose. Some will accept it, and some won’t. But you may lose in the long run if you can’t compromise more.”

“Oh, fuck that,” he shouted, slamming his hands on his thighs. “Fuck that! When I compromise, Obi loses. When I compromise, we don’t get computer equipment that works. Or after school snacks. Or…”

Rey said through gritted teeth, “Hockey is not your job. Your job is not hockey. The two are separate.”

“So you say,” Kylo huffed out.

“So everyone says, you giant doofus.”

Kylo stared at Rey for a beat and a half, with a shocked look on his face. She started laughing at him.

“Did you just call me a doofus?” he asked. “Did you?”

“Yes, because you are,” Rey yelled.

“You better run, girl,” he said, making a grab for Rey.

“Ha,” she said and took off toward the bedroom. He caught her halfway to the door and tossed her over his shoulder. Rey squeaked as Kylo dropped her on the bed and covered her with his big body. He growled in her ear and nipped at her neck. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. He looked into Rey’s eyes.

“Always tell me the truth,” he said. “Promise?”

“Absolutely.”

He frowned for a moment. “You aren’t afraid of me.”

“Should I be?”

“Some people are.”

Rey shrugged. “You would never hurt me, Kylo.”

He smiled at her. “You are correct.” He kissed her thoroughly, then raised his head. He lay next to her, propped up on an elbow. “I am not an easy person to be with, though. I appreciate you letting me deal with my anger.”

“I know you’re still pissed, Kylo. You have a right to be. You don’t have to be an easy person to be with. Just be a person. We all get angry.”

“You don’t like the way I express it.”

Rey touched Kylo’s face. “If you direct it at people, especially those who don’t deserve your rage, you will lose more than you win.”

“Ugh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Rey said. “It’s a hard lesson to learn.”

“What should I do now?” Kylo asked.

“Leave it to me,” Rey said. “I have an idea.”

“It’s just a beer league game,” Rey said, as they pulled up in the parking lot. “Say it, Kylo.”

Kylo rolled his eyes at her and put his truck in park. “It’s just a beer league game … say it, Kylo.”

“Really?” Rey said. “This is serious and you’re going to do that shit?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You’re supposed to be focused on helping your after-school kids, not getting wound up about a beer league team. The two are not the same. Remember?” Rey smacked at Kylo’s arm. 

He leaned over, put his nose next to hers, and batted his eyelashes at her several times. Then he gave her a wicked smile. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, Kylo. Don’t change the subject. You will be nice. You will not throw shit. You will not worry about winning or losing. You are not supreme leader of the damn galaxy. You are Kylo Ren…”

“Your man,” he said. “Who loves and adores you.

“Fine. My man who loves and adores me,” she said. “My man who will not lose his shit no matter what fuckery his team is up to.”

“All right, all right,” he said, opening the car door. “The things I put up with.”

“Pinky promise?” Rey asked.

“Aw, fuck, no,” he said. “But I will do …. whatever it was you said.”

Rey groaned. “Ok, I guess that’s all I can ask.” But she was talking to herself. He had already grabbed his gear and closed the door.

True to his word, Kylo Ren threw no fits, yelled at no players, and played as hard as he could. He stole glances at Rey from the bench and when he took his shift. She waved, blew kisses, and gave him thumbs-up. He skated to the plexiglass and banged his stick on it to show his appreciation. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Gwen and Rose, who were watching the game and munching on popcorn, stared at Rey.

“What miracle did you work, Rey?” Gwen asked.

“None,” Rey replied, shrugging.

“Whoa, he’s a different guy,” Rose said. “He’s smiling. He never smiles.”

Gwen snorted. “Sex will do that to a man, I guess.” Rose giggled.

Rey gave Gwen a withering look. “That’s not it.”

“Oh?” Gwen raised her brows.

“Well, maybe a little,” Rey agreed. “But it’s more than that. I love Kylo Ren. He loves me. He is mine, temper and all. He’s got a good heart.”

“Ha,” Gwen said. “He’s got a black heart. He said as much to Poe and the Knights.”

“Well, even if it is a black heart, it’s still a good one, and it 100 percent belongs to me,” Rey said. She waved at her big man on the ice once again. He lifted a giant glove in acknowledgement.

“Shit, he just seems so happy,” Gwen muttered.

“That’s because he is,” Rey said.

Rose patted Rey’s arm. “Invite us to the wedding.”

Rey smiled.

When the moment came, Rey knew it was time to act. She had been waiting for Unkar Snoke to decide what to do with the ailing At-Risk Youth program that he snatched from Kylo Ren. Snoke did not disappoint.

He caught her walking into the rink with Kylo on her heels.

“Rey,” Snoke said, darting a quick glance at Kylo, who frowned and moved a step closer to Rey. “Call off your dog,” he said, nodding at Kylo.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Rey said. “What is it, Unkar?”

“May we speak privately?” Snoke nodded at Kylo.

“It’s OK,” Rey said to Kylo, patting his arm. He threw her a look. “I will meet you on the ice. I got this.”

Snoke sat behind his desk and offered Rey a seat.

“I really don’t know why you are dating that guy. He’s a volcano waiting to blow,” Snoke said.

“My relationship with Kylo Ren is none of your concern. What is it that you want, Unkar?”

“Ah, well, as to that. USA hockey and the Greater Crystal Hockey League would like you to take over the At-Risk Youth Program. Would you be interested?”

Rey took a breath. Here it was. The moment. She hoped all the pieces were in place.

“Thank you for your kind offer, Unkar, but no. I am not available to take on this program,” Rey said.

“I see,” Snoke said. “May I ask why? Loyalty to Kylo Ren, by any chance? Misplaced though it may be.”

“No, not so much. Though I am loyal to Kylo, for sure.” Rey took a deep breath. She looked Snoke dead in the eye. “The At-Risk Hockey program is being moved. You will receive a call tomorrow from Timothy Allen at Penalty Box. His foundation will fund the program as of January 1st. He will move the program to Iceland Arena, which will receive an overhaul of its facilities. Furthermore, the youth program will be managed out of the Leia Organa Student Empowerment Center henceforth.”

“By one Kylo Ren, I assume,” Snoke said.

“You would be correct,” Rey said. “Kylo’s only mistake was to show his deep commitment to excellence at beer league games.”

“In exceedingly inappropriate ways,” Snoke said.

“I’ve seen you drop your gloves on the ice in many a game, sir,” Rey said. “Many a time, you chose to bloody the nose of an opponent for trash talking and high sticking. You have absolutely no room to talk about temper. So, don’t come at me, Snoke. Unless you want beer leagues moved to the upgraded facilities at Iceland, too. For now, we are content to stay at Crystal. But…” She shrugged.

“You little bitch,” Snoke said.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Rey stood up. “Or my man. I will take you down.”

She stood and walked out of the office.

Kylo was standing at the door and Rey almost barreled into him.

“What the hell?” Rey said. “Have you taken to listening at the door?”

“Yes, I was ready to come in and kick Snoke’s ass if necessary,” Kylo said.

“Ha, you will have to get in line. I will kick it first,” Rey stated. She grabbed her bag and stalked off to the locker room.

“Remind me not to piss you off,” Kylo muttered, walking behind her.

“Damn right,” Rey said.

Later that night, as they snuggled in bed together, Kylo kissed Rey’s lips and said that they made an excellent team.

“Yes, we do,” Rey said.

“I think we are equally serious, committed, and … uh, mean,” Kylo said.

“Crafty and underhanded, too,” Rey agreed. “I can’t stand that Unkar Snoke. What an asshole.”

“Agreed. Thanks for helping me take him down.”

“I am glad we were able to move the youth program where it belongs,” Rey said.

“I am glad the Center had the funds to hire you to run the program—and be my grant writer.”

“We are running the youth hockey program together, Kylo. I want to make it clear that you are not my boss.” Rey sat up. “That’s not healthy for a relationship. We may work together…”

Kylo interrupted. “And live together.”

“Yes, but we are equal partners.”

“OK,” Kylo said, nodding. Then he added, with a wicked grin, “Except at home.”

Rey smacked his shoulder lightly. “Hey, especially at home.”

“Not really.” He shook his head and gazed at her, his dark whiskey eyes alight. “You’re the boss at home…no doubt about it. You tell me what to do and how to do it.”

“I do not, Kylo.”

Kylo grinned at her. “Yeah, you do. But that’s OK. You be the boss of me all you like.” He nuzzled her neck. He whispered in her ear. “But you best remember, my Rey of Sunshine, I’m the boss in this bed. Never forget that.”

Rey smiled at him. “If you say so, my man who loves and adores me.”

He looked at her with the beginnings of a smile. “Yeah, all right. You be the boss everywhere then.”

Rey outright laughed. “Kylo Ren, you’re the boss of every room you are in. Don’t even try to act like you’re not. You couldn’t stop yourself from bossing everyone around if you tried. I just don’t let you boss me.”

“Why not?” Kylo lifted his chin and raised his brows at her.

“Because I am a woman hockey player. I don’t scare easily. And I don’t take orders from the likes of you.”

“But do you love me, Rey? Really, really love me? Like I love you? Tell me you do.”

Rey put her arms around Kylo’s neck as he tucked her underneath him and kissed her senseless. She could not deny him when he nudged her open and slowly filled her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rose to meet him. Rey whispered her unwavering devotion to her loving man, her hockey player, her beautiful Kylo Ren, until they both found their completion together. Inside and around and through each other.


End file.
